


First Impressions

by Laranida



Series: Important Impressions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Protective Avengers, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laranida/pseuds/Laranida
Summary: This is a companion piece to andromyntra's  How to Train your Spider which takes place in an AU where spanking is the most common and accepted punishment. So consider yourself warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromyntra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/gifts).



For a very long time Pietro had been Wanda's whole world. They just didn't have anybody else and while being with the Avengers had, for the most part, solved their problems there was one thing Wanda hated more than anything else: the times Pietro got spanked.  
On some level she understood that it was something her brother needed, she felt what he felt and he was just always so wired.

Even before he got his powers, his impulses had often gotten him into trouble and now everything was magnified. It was the same with Wanda. What von Strucker had done to them had amplified traits that had already been there.

Pietro was very physical, he needed to touch and run, Wanda had always been the one getting lost in her own mind or maybe a book. But even if she had taken him with her into the most exciting story she could think of, Pietro would unerringly start to act. If he thought about a swordfight, he grabbed a sword (or something that could serve as a sword) and started swinging it around. For all his talk about being the older brother, she had always been the more mature twin and she allowed herself a small smile about that fact of her life despite her inner turmoil.

Clint was a good man and suited Pietro as a mentor as well as Natasha suited Wanda. It wasn't Clint's fault that Pietro had thrown a tantrum over another boy moving into the tower and with everything Pietro had done over the day to prove that Clint would not be able to spare any time for “the newbie”, putting him into a timeout was fair.  
It was also a torturous fate for the active teenager. Wanda could feel her brother's energy building, he seemed close to vibrating directly through a wall and Clint was still busy trying to fix something his charge had broken. It made her anxious. It didn't help that Natasha had needed time to talk with Cap about some mission the twins were advised not to ask about.  
It was a relief when Clint came back, hugged Pietro close and talked him down from his twitchy state. Wanda was glad to join them in their training exercise – at least at first.

Messing with Hawkeye's arrows had been the last straw. The arrows were off-limits unless there were clear instructions. A general rule for all weaponry. So after Pietro had just been allowed to leave his timeout, grabbing the arrows was a big mistake. Going for the ones rigged with explosives was stupidity of epic proportions.  
In the shock after blowing a hole into one of the walls, a pale Quicksilver had not moved a muscle until Clint had already bent him over one knee, bared his bottom and started whacking.

That was the moment Tony Stark and a rather timid brunette boy had entered the training area. The boy was cute and seemed to have trouble believing his eyes but Wanda was absolutely sure, that she didn't want to be here any longer. A burst of power pushed the two newcomers out of the room and shut the doors behind them which left her still in the room with the unfolding punishment but at least in the privacy of family.  
Wanda sat down and pressed her hands over her ears. There was nothing she hated more than the times Pietro got spanked.

 

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

 

“Well, if you had enough time to see her: the girl that pushed us out with her magic is Wanda, the boy presenting his bare ass is her brother, Pietro and the guy with his hands full, is named Clint although I think he actually prefers being called Hawkeye. The hole in the wall was new.”  
It was Peter Parker's first day at the Avenger's tower and Tony was showing him around. While the billionaire had not expected to be pushed out of the training room, he knew that the giddy feeling right now, came from escaping an awkward situation.  
“Come on, kid, I'll show you the labs, then you can go back to your space or hang out in the lounge. Call up your aunt.”  
“Um, Mr. Stark?”  
“I told you, call me Tony. You are going to love the labs. I mean, I've seen what you achieved with your equipment but my facilities are the best in, well, everywhere. You'll probably get a prize for your first scientific discovery before the year's up.”  
“Mr. St – Tony”  
“Well, maybe a few month into the next year. Rescuing the world will take up some time as well. What is it?”  
“How old is Pietro?”  
“Huh, I don't know. A little bit older than you, I guess. He's not much into science and he still doesn't like me. Admittedly, we've come a long way from him hating my guts, not that I blame him.”  
“And he's still getting spanked?”  
“Ah, I mean, it looked as if he blew a hole into the wall, so yes? Legolas is handling him. Apparently a full-time job.” Tony eyed his own superhero in training: “You don't have to look so worried, Spiderling. As long as you act reasonable, you're not in any trouble.”  
Peter still felt a bit queasy. Those smacks had been awfully loud and quick.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

The hardest part about being over his mentor's knee was the waiting. In situations like this one Clint liked to get some spanks in first but then he started talking and asking questions as if the time between the smacks didn't feel like hours already.  
“What's gotten into you, Pietro? - That one didn't require an answer. - Hawkeye's gloved hand came down hard on the teenager's left cheek.  
“You SMACK have been a little terror SMACK all day.” SMACK  
Change to the right cheek. Clint was always fair. Four equally hard impacts there before the next question: “Why am I spanking you Pietro?”  
“You said you'd spank me when you got me out of timeout.”  
“Yes, I told you if you still don't behave after your timeout the next consequence would be a spanking. But what did you do?” asked the archer while peppering his target with a couple of lighter spanks.  
“I took your arrows and blew hole into wall.” In a situation like this talking in English became harder.

“Yes! You took my _exploding_ arrows, endangered yourself _and_ your sister, although not me since you were trying to get away from me, I'll grant you that, and damaged the training room.” Clint paused the spanking. “You do realise that even without all the shit you pulled earlier this would be a reason for severe punishment?” Pietro couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body.  
“Do. You. Realise. That?” Every word was punctuated by a hard hand landing on his sensitive thighs. Left – right – left – right. “PIETRO?”  
“YES! Yes, I know.”  
“Here is what will happen: I'll spank you long and hard. Then I'll drive the message home with one of my arrows since you seem to like them so much. You'll get seven stripes. Two for taking the arrows, two for endangering yourself, two for putting your sister in danger and one for the hole in the wall. And if you step one toe out of line after this is over. You'll get the hairbrush and an early bedtime. Am I making myself clear?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now go and stand in the corner there, up until now your sister seems to take all this harder than you do. I'll be with you as soon as I can.”  
Waiting definitely was the worst part about all of this.

“Wanda? Wanda, sweetie? Are you hurt?” Clint crouched down in front of the girl. It hadn't looked as if she'd been hurt. She had put up a shield around herself and her brother but he still had to check.  
The girl looked at him with tear tracks all over her face and shook her head.  
“Look, I know it's hard for you, with your powers and the connection you share with your brother but you know why I need to do this, yeah?”  
Wanda nodded.  
“This is going to take a while. Is there anything that would help, make it easier for you?”  
She shook her head.  
“You could go and look for Tasha.” The head shakes intensified. “Alright, try texting her and stay close. I'm sorry, sweetheart.”, he tried and awkwardly petted her head before returning to his task.

Clint didn't enjoy spanking Pietro, although there were times when a grim satisfaction accompanied giving the brat his due. But most times he felt as if he couldn't possibly be old enough to discipline anybody and seeing the boy trembling in the corner, while he pulled a chair from the line at the wall and positioned it so that flailing limbs wouldn't be able to hit anything, made him feel like the biggest heel in history. It had been easier when he was going by instinct to get through to his charge. Now he had a plan to follow. Plans never really worked in Clint's favor.

There was hardly any trace left to see from the smacks he'd landed earlier but that didn't mean the bottom was completely healed. It probably was more tender now than it had been before and the enormity of his screw-up would have sunk in with the young speedster.  
“Alright, Whitey, come here.”, the archer sat down and patted his knee. He hardly had time to take in the puppy eyes before he felt the weight of a junior superhero draped over his lap.  
“Hold that arrow, please.”, he instructed in his best commanding voice and handed Pietro the instrument of future pain. He almost started bouncing his leg nervously. The kid could refuse him, run away faster than anybody would be able to catch him but he yielded. To Clint of all people. That trust would never cease to amaze him.

The scolding was done and he had laid out his plan, now was the time to follow through. Consistency is important and actions have consequences. It was a mantra he chanted in his head. Consistency is important and actions have consequences. His hand flew as quick as he could make it. He knew that time worked differently for Pietro. Although it seemed as if the boy could use some things to anchor himself to a certain “time stream” for lack of a better word.  
He just got bored with everything being just a tad too slow until he reached optimal speed. They had talked about that on multiple occasions. The smacks got a reaction by now but nothing that indicated they were close to the finish line.  
Maybe, taking a break after the scolding hadn't been a good idea. But Wanda had needed some support. The poor girl hated the situation probably more than the both of them combined – hard as that was to believe.  
Talking, talking would get Pietro in the right frame of mind much quicker than just carrying on. It would also anchor him to “real” time.  
“I'm really disappointed in you. I don't know what's gotten into you. Is this still about Peter moving in? Because we already talked about that. You – are stuck with me.”  
The boy made a sound that was the start of a laugh but drifted into a sob as Clint's hand connected with his thigh for the umpteenth time.  
“You know better than playing with my weapons.”, the archer stated.  
“I'm sorry.”, Pietro cried out and there really were tears falling. Finally. In Clint's book that was the signal to shift him and concentrate on the sit spots for a short time. It inevitably lead to some kicking feet but it also meant being close to the end as the boy would know from painful past experience.  
He didn't really want to go through with the plan. The target area already looked so sore which he knew had been the goal of this whole ordeal and was needed just, why couldn't he just sit with the kid and eat pizza?  
Because consistency is important and actions have consequences. Clint almost rolled his eyes at his inner voice that right now sounded suspiciously like Steve Rogers, but he managed to steel himself and ordered in a hard tone: “Hand me the arrow, Pietro.”  
The shaft was in his hand as soon as he had finished the sentence and Hawkeye the mighty avenger hoped that the teen couldn't feel that his mentor was under more tension than a drawn bowstring or that he would think it was anger instead of nerves.  
He took a deep breath and snapped the arrow against the meat of the buttocks. Which elicited the sound of breath being sucked in rapidly. “Don't take my weapons without permission.”  
He moved a bit higher and repeated the motion. “Uff.”, Pietro grunted.  
Room for one more a bit higher. This time there was a whine. “Don't put yourself into unnecessary danger”, Clint instructed.  
Now, he moved closer to the legs, just a bit under the line of the first stroke. “Ow.” “or one of your teammates.” and the next landed right on the underside of those cheeks. The last two strokes fell on the thighs and had Pietro crying once more.  
The arrow clattered to the ground and Wanda was running towards them. Clint could make neither heads nor tails out of the flurry of limbs but it didn't take them long to have Pietro sitting upright in his lap, holding onto Clint as if his life depended on it. His butt was hanging between Clint's legs without touching anything as Wanda hugged them both from the side.

So Clint let one of his arms circle her waist, while the other was wrapped around her brother and just stroked their backs, murmuring soothing words to both children, without even registering what he said, and was glad that his own heart rate and breathing slowly evened out again.

Then he heard Pietro mutter: "You didn't mention the wall again." and he laughed before replying: "Tony'll pay for it. Your safety is much more important."


	2. Bonus scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Captain America and muses about moving to the Avengers tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andromyntra made a wish for a little bonus scene.  
> The next chapter of "Impressions Corrected" is almost ready but I still need a bit more time. I hope this helps tide you over. Thanks to everybody who took the time to read and review. ^_^

Mr. Stark was right. Peter loved the labs – even more than he had loved the game room or the new StarkPad, that had been in his bedroom. He had met Dr. Banner who was working on dozens of interesting projects and didn't seem to think it was strange to discuss ideas with a fifteen-year-old or that the teenager could jump to the ceiling and stick there (which Peter had done at one point to get a different angle to consider the way the experiment was laid out.

Dr. Banner was also the one who took a look at the time and suggested something to eat for all of them and showed Peter around the shared kitchen that Mr. Stark hadn't mentioned so far. (Although he probably would have if Peter had thought to ask, right? He had offered him small snacks from hidden stashes throughout the lab and after Dr. Banner had taken something, Peter decided that the “no eating in the lab” rule could probably be ignored as long as no toxic chemicals were involved.)  
Anyway, Dr. Banner had put a hand on Mr. Stark's back and pretty much pushed him towards the elevator and the kitchen while keeping up a conversation with Peter and the protesting billionaire and then the day had improved in immeasurable proportions because, guess who strolled into the kitchen?  
Really, guess. Okay, maybe the number of really exciting people that lived in Stark tower wasn't that big but CAPTAIN AMERICA. The real Captain America – come back to live, childhood hero of probably every boy Peter's age – in the uniform and without his helmet. The teenager couldn't help but gape and then a string of words wanted to come out of his mouth but got tangled up when the man smiled at him and offered his hand.  
“So, you must be Peter Parker.”  
And he definitely didn't nearly pass out just shaking _Captain America's_ hand.  
“Tony has talked a lot about you.” a smile in Mr. Stark's direction. “I'm Steve.”  
Peter noticed Dr. Banner turning his head smiling in an almost bashful way as if there was a joke hidden in this situation.  
“You're wearing the uniform, Capsicle.” Mr. Stark let himself be heard while helping himself to a cup of coffee and leaning back against the counter. “You don't really expect him to call you _Steve_ , do you?”  
Captain America honestly blushed and took back his hand to rub his own neck in embarrassment. “Just call him, Cap,” Peter was told while Mr. Stark's hand landed on his shoulder, “most of us do. Plus it's conveniently short when we're in a fight.”  
The mention of fighting seemed to bring the idol back into the conversation.  
“Oh yes, right, we'll be training together. Tony probably already gave you a StarkPad, right?”  
The boy nodded. “Yeah, he hands those out like candy. Amazing technology.” Another smile and the impression of sparkling blue eyes. “It will have a timetable for you with scheduled training sessions. Those can be updated, so check the times regularly. As your team leader I expect obedience during training but especially in the field.”  
“Yeah,” Mr. Stark chimed in, “failure to follow orders will result in discipline.” and he took a sip of his coffee. Peter blanched and then blushed, the picture of the scene in the training room vividly in his mind.  
“I – I - “, he stammered before giving up and trying to save the situation by saluting and saying “Captain.” in a firmer voice. The adults laughed and the pressure on his chest lightened.  
The world war veteran tipped his elbow and grinned: “A traditional salute is done with the right hand, pet.”  
“Food is ready.” Bruce stated and motioned for all of them to sit down.  
Once they were seated, Captain Rogers picked up the conversation. “If there are things you can't do or if you have an idea to improve the plan, you can talk to me but timing can be essential in a fight. It's almost always better to act on a less than ideal plan than not acting at all. Communication is important but it shouldn't waste time that would be better spent getting somebody out of danger. Learning to assess situations will be a big part of your training.”

Later that night, when Peter was lying in his new bed he still couldn't believe it. He would be learning tactics from Captain America himself. Be able to work with Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner on their projects and get their help on his own ideas as well. One day soon, he might be able to become an Avenger. How did a simple orphan boy from Queens get that lucky? It was like befriending Harry Osborn times a hundred.  
And then Peter started feeling bad. He had this whole new life because of that spider-bite and he couldn't tell his best friend or his aunt about it. He wouldn't need to hide parts of himself in the tower but outside of it, nobody could know about his powers.  
And while everybody seemed very welcoming, he couldn't help wondering what would happen if things didn't work out. What if the Avengers found out that Peter wasn't really cut out to be a hero? What if he screwed up badly?  
The list of rules and possible punishments hadn't seemed bad. Not leaving the tower without permission. Be sure to keep to his timetable. Protect his secret identity.  
Punishments might range from a scolding over losing privileges to actual spankings but the last only for serious offenses like endangering himself or others needlessly. Some risks couldn't be avoided as a hero in training.  
Peter sighed and tossed a bit in his bed.  
He had seen the other teenagers again a bit later, when he wanted to visit the game room for a while. The boy, Pietro or Quicksilver, as he had been known to Peter before today, was lying on his stomach on one of the settees and his sister, the Scarlet witch, was sitting by his head, combing fingers through his hair. Both were talking with each other in a language the fifteen-year-old couldn't understand. Probably Sokovian, their mother tongue, but it made him hesitant to intrude and he left before they noticed he was there.  
They were closer to his age than any of the others but that wasn't a guarantee that he would get along with them. Being in a bedroom on a floor he was having to himself suddenly felt very lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> This author's note has been added after the original publishing of this chapter:  
> So, by now I know that Peter won't be friends with Harry Osborne in the MCU. I've been half-expecting that.  
> I very nearly didn't put a reference in here because I couldn't be sure but I liked the parallel and I liked to imagine Norman Osborne throwing a fit over Tony Stark stealing Peter away.  
> I hope none of my readers will mind that slip against MCU canon too much.


End file.
